Lost and Found
by YuriChan220
Summary: Haruka and Hibari are married and have a wonderful time as a wedded couple. That is until Hibari finds an android lying in an empty ally. She decides to take her in and adopt her.


**Lost And Found**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Hibari**

 **Genre: Friendship/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, I've found another New Wave girl and after reading her history, I thought why not create an actual story about Hibari finding Muramasa?**

 **By the way, the whole thing won't be based on the anime "Chobits". Because…well…I don't know any other androids in the Senran universe unless I come up with some crossover characters. So…most of it will be my own ideas.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Hibari stretches out her arms while crawling out of bed, making a soft moan. She looks out the window to see the bright sun shining from the clear blue sky and happily trots toward it to open the curtains.

"Haruka-san!" Hibari says, turning her head towards the bed. "It's time to get up!"

A few moans were heard, along with shuffling from the bed as Haruka turns over facing up.

"Haruka-san!" Hibari calls again as she walks toward the bed. "Wake up!"

"Mm…darling, just five more minutes…" Haruka says.

"Mou~! It's already 7:00! And you promised to help me with breakfast today!"

"Fufu~! Did I?"

"Yes, you did! Besides, we're married now! So, get up so you can help me!"

Haruka licks her lips. "Alright. Only if you give me a kiss to wake me up~"

"Haruka-san!"

"If you don't kiss me, then breakfast won't get done~!"

Hibari pouts and reluctantly leans in to kiss her on the lips, long enough for Haruka to be satisfied. The honey-blonde opens her eyes, wraps an arm around Hibari's waist and pulls her closer while sitting up. The flower eyed girl doesn't move a muscle as the kissing continues with Haruka now taking the lead. Both of them fall on the bed again, kissing like there's no tomorrow, moans being heard and such. Hibari can't resist her lover's passionate kiss. By then, the two pull away due to lack of oxygen and stare into each other's eyes.

"Fufu~!" Haruka giggles. "I always love a good morning kiss~!"

"Mou~! Haruka-san…" Hibari says, softly.

The two embrace each other with the flower eyed girl smiling. Not too long ago, probably a month ago, the two were happily married. Everyone they knew and love came to support them and were happy about their marriage. Soon after, Hibari moved to Haruka's apartment and the two lived together ever since. And Hibari is very happy indeed.

"Haruka-san…"

"Yes, darling?"

"We should make breakfast now."

Haruka shakes her head and kisses her again. "Aw~! We were getting into the beautiful moment~!"

"Haruka-san! You promised!"

"Fufu~! You're so cute, I can't stop myself!"

"Come on! We gotta eat!"

 ****Later****

The wedded couple finish their breakfast in an instant. Just a simple plate of bacon and eggs Haruka helped her make, along with toast and butter. Hibari starts to clear the table while Haruka goes over to the living room and stretches out her legs. She looks out the window and smiles.

"Hibari-chan," she calls.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go out for a walk today? It's been a while since we did that, not since I helped you move your stuff to my apartment."

There is some squeaking heard from the dishes and Hibari looks up and turns her head. "I'd love to!" she says.

She goes back to washing dishes when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and a soft blow to the ear, making the flower eyed girl quiver a little.

"Hibari-chan," Haruka whispers. "I'm glad I married you. From the moment I first met you, I just knew that you'd be the one for me."

"Th-thank you, Haruka-san…" Hibari says, smiling and blushing at the same time.

The honey blonde kisses her neck and then her cheek. "I love you…"

"I love you, too, Haruka-san."

After a few minutes of their wonderful moment, Haruka lets her wife finish the dishes, both of them get dressed and then head outside. The honey-blonde goes down the steps, helps Hibari down and then the two start walking along the sidewalk. The streets are busy at this time of day. Many people are walking, driving their cars and walking their pets or kids. Haruka and Hibari just look around their surroundings as people walk by them. The flower eyed girl links arms with her lover to get closer to her and Haruka just smiles and kisses her forehead.

Pretty soon, the wedded couple walk at least 5 blocks until they come to a nearby park. They decide to rest for a bit from all the walking and then continue their way through town. Both of them sit on the bench and hold each other's hand. Haruka gently rubs her thumb on top of her lover's hand to make her more comfortable and let her know that she's always there with her. Hibari returns the smile.

"Hibari-chan!?" a familiar voice says. "Is that you?"

The flower eyed girl looks up to see Asuka and her girlfriend, Homura from a distance. The two run towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Sup, Haruka? And Hibari?" the tanned girl greets with a wave.

"We're just taking a walk," Hibari replies.

"Ah, we're doing the same thing," Asuka says. "In fact, we're just about to leave when we saw you two. So, we wanted to know how you're doing."

Haruka giggles. "We're doing fine, no worries."

"Alright then! We'll see you later!" With that, Asuka and Homura walk away while waving good-bye.

Haruka rests her head on her hand while smiling. "Ahhh, those two~!"

"They get along so well~!" Hibari adds with a giggle. "I'm glad they're girlfriends!"

Haruka smiles and pets her wife. After about a half hour of sitting on the bench, the wedded couple stand up and take a walk further into town. So far, nothing else is new to them, so they just keep on walking.

All of a sudden, something catches Hibari's eye. A speck of blonde hair is sticking out from an alley near some apartments. She gasps as she lets go of Haruka's hand and runs toward it.

"H-Hibari-chan, where are you going!?" she cries as she quickly follows her lover. She stops to see a girl with medium length blonde hair tied in two low twin tails, in only a short white dress. There are hinges on each of her joints as well. Hibari leans down to examine the girl.

"What…is she?" she asks. "What is she doing here?"

Haruka rubs her chin. "I don't exactly know, dearie. Looks to me like she's been abandoned."

The pinkette gasps and looks back on the girl. "Abandoned!? That's horrible! Why would anyone do that!?" She comes closer to her. Her eyes are closed, but she doesn't budge whenever Hibari tries to poke her or shake her. "Haruka-san…she's not waking up. What should we do?"

"Well…judging from the hinges on the joints, she's a robot," Haruka explains. "So, I suppose we can take her back to our place and figure things out."

Hibari brightens and nods. "That's a great idea! Let's do that!" She goes over to pick her up, but to her surprise, she can't lift her more than 2 inches. "Wow! Are robots really this heavy!?"

"Here, let me help you," Haruka goes to the other side and helps her wife pick up the robotic girl and finds it hard to lift the robot. "Goodness, this is going to be tough!"

Haruka looks around for something to easily stroll this girl to their home until she finds a shopping cart next to the wall. She grabs it and helps Hibari put the girl in the cart. Thankfully, she fits…sort of. So, they start running down the sidewalk to their apartment, not even caring that people are staring that them, wondering what the heck they are doing carrying a girl on a shopping cart.

When they finally get to the apartment, it takes them at least 20-30 minutes just to get the robot up to their floor and their room and set her down gently on the floor in the living room. Haruka and Hibari pant in exhaustion.

"I…haaah….never knew…haaah…that carrying robots….haaah…would be this…hard!" Hibari pants.

Haruka wipes her forehead with her arm with a heavy sigh and looks over at the blonde girl with her hands on her hips. "Now that we got THAT out of the way, let's try and figure this robo-girl out."

Hibari crawls over towards the girl and looks around her. "Hmm…there must be a switch somewhere. But…I can't seem to find it."

The honey blonde sits next to her wife and her emerald eyes look back and forth for the switch. She rubs her chin as she smirks. "Hmmm~! Maybe this will turn her on~!" She gently grabs both of the girl's small breasts and gives them a squeeze.

"H-Haruka-san! There's not time for fooling around!" Hibari cries with her arms flailing around.

"Hehehehe~!" Haruka giggles. "Alright, how about down here?" She reaches her hand over and her fingers are about to go between the legs when Hibari smacks it away.

"No way! How can THAT be a switch!?"

"It's worth a try."

"No! It won't happen!"

The two look around some more for the switch, but found no luck. Hibari sighs heavily as she lies on her back.

"This is impossible!" she complains. "How can you even make a robot that has no switch!?"

"Darling, I'm sure there's somewhere we didn't look," Haruka says as she pets the top of her head. "I don't know. She sure is cute though with those cat ears~!"

CLICK!

"Eh?"

"Huh?" Hibari sits up confused. "What's wrong? Did something click?"

"Yes. I was petting her head when I felt something bumpy and it just went 'click'," Haruka explains.

Just then, a whirring sound is heard as both eyes flutter open, revealing different colored eyes, red on the right and blue on the left. She sits up a bit as the robot boots up a bit more. Hibari quickly crawls next to her wife as they witness this. By the time the robot is booted up, the girl slowly turns toward Hibari. Her expression is emotionless as she speaks.

"I am designated 3910 MRMA, Muramasa. What is it that you require miss?"

Hibari and Haruka just stare at the robotic girl and then exchange looks. They can neither say anything due to her speaking directly at Hibari. Haruka then gently gives Hibari a push to speak to the robotic girl, plus an encouraging smile. The flower eyed girl nods slowly and faces the blonde.

"S-so, you're…Muramasa-chan?" she asks.

"Yes," the robotic girl replies as she bows. "How can I be your service?"

"U-um…first of all, my name is Hibari and this is my wife, Haruka-san," Hibari says.

"Hello, Hibari-sama, Haruka-sama," Muramasa says.

"Secondly, um…I found you in the streets, all alone. Can you tell me how you were left there?"

Muramasa tilts her head in confusion for a bit and then closes her eyes. "I…don't recall. I apologize, Hibari-sama."

"I see." Hibari says.

Haruka pets her with a gentle smile. "Don't worry, darling. I know where we can search for your previous owner."

The pink haired girl looks up at her in surprise. "You do!? Show us!"

The honey blonde reaches a hand over towards one of her cat ears and opens them using a button and a power cord appears. She then stretches the cord towards her computer and plugs it in. Hibari excitedly goes towards the computer as it tries to connect with Muramasa.

"How did you know there was a power cord there!?" Hibari asks.

"Let's just say…that I've worked with androids before," Haruka replies with a smile.

Hibari turns back toward the computer and the connection is successful. However, when it loads up the data, it's completely empty, thus the big words saying, "NO DATA".

"Aw, come on!" Hibari groans. "Why does it say 'no data'!?"

Haruka sighs. "I guess Muramasa-chan is right. She has no memory of her previous owner."

"Th-then what should we do?"

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door, making the two jump. Haruka runs toward it and opens it. At the door is Yagyuu.

"Oh, Yagyuu-san," she says, calmly. "How's it going?"

"I want to see how Hibari's doing," the silver haired girl answers. "Is she here?" She looks over the honey blonde's shoulder and narrows her eyes to see another girl next to her. She pushes Haruka aside and fast walks toward the two. "Hibari."

"H-hey, Yagyuu-chan," the pink haired girl says nervously. "Y-you know, you don't always have to come here to visit me. I'm perfectly fine with my wife."

"Yes, but even if Haruka is there, she may not be able to protect you," Yagyuu says. "So, I'll keep coming over to see how you're doing." She eyes the robotic girl. "And I see you've already made a new friend…"

"I am Muramasa," the blonde girl says. "I am Hibari-sama's new master."

Hibari can clearly see her best friend's eye twitch in anger, but thankfully she doesn't show it. The silver haired girl leans close to the robotic girl. Muramasa doesn't flinch or show signs of fear, but backs away a little.

"I'm watching you," Yagyuu says in her usual cold tone. "If you do anything to Hibari, I'll never forgive you."

"Understood." Muramasa replies. "What's your name?"

"Yayguu."

"Understood…Yagyuu."

The silver haired girl stands up, glances at the pink haired girl and then heads toward the door, pushing Haruka aside the second time. The honey blonde shakes her head and closes the door after Yagyuu exits the room.

"That girl really needs to calm down just a teeny bit," Haruka says. "Besides, Muramasa-chan is harmless. She can't do anything to her new master anyways."

"Yes, but…" Hibari looks down at the floor. "Yagyuu-chan seemed really serious about it. Maybe it's a bad idea to take her in."

All of a sudden, Hibari feels a slight tug on her sleeve. The pink haired girl turns around and sees a sad expression on the robotic girl's face. Hibari is surprised to see that look when she only showed no emotion the first time.

"I don't want to go back," Muramasa says. "I don't want to be thrown away again. I want to stay here…with you two."

Hibari smiles and pets her. "Hey, now. Why would we want to do that? You're our new friend now. That's all that matters."

Haruka sits next to her wife and smiles as well. "So, don't worry, darling. We'll take good care of you from now on. Sound good?"

Muramasa's sad look quickly turns into a happy smile and jumps into Hibari's arms. The pink haired girl hugs her, strokes her hair and looks up at her wife. Haruka pets her lover with a smile. This may be the beginning, but for Hibari, she feels she's already close to the cute, robotic girl.


End file.
